


Where do I go from here?

by M_Goodnight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Ex-Lover, F/M, FUCK, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Goodnight/pseuds/M_Goodnight
Summary: Your lover suddenly hates you, and you find yourself in a difficult situation. A new lover emerges and you find things get even worse! Remember that as this story is written there will be questions at the end because sometimes I need help making the next chapter. Also chapter titles I make up as I go along





	1. Chapter one :Click boom then it happened

 

 You sighed as you sat in the back of a limo, your deep black hair was curled to frame your face, You wore a long thin strapped dress It was skin tight almost and had a mermaid tail of black lace at the bottom with a open line down your chest exposing your bare chest while still covering your breasts. The dress contracted against your copper skin but you were here on a mission that just had no other way around it. Your name is Maxx goodnight and you were in a crew called the FAKE AH Crew and right now you were pretending to be the date of hotel chain owner, Geoff Ramsey. Personally, you were disgusted by the idea of being his escort, especially considering he was basically your father, but whatever stupid story the camera hounds would make up made you feel sick. Geoff was your dad,he adopted you when you were 10 years old, and you legally had the Last name Ramsey but no one really knew who you were except for Jack and Geoff. When the limo stopped you watched as a man opened your door and you stepped out and was caught by the onslaught of paparazzi in which you were quickly ushered away by your parental figure. Once you were away from the cameras you fell in character as Geoff’s Date, you were slightly uncomfortable seeing him without his tattoos which were covered in thick layers of makeup, Your job was to stay by Geoff side and made sure nothing was out of place while Ray and Jack drained every person who walked in out of all their money. You gave a convincing smile as the Gala goers gave their captivation to you and the man who raised you for 14 years, You could see Michael and Gavin sitting  on ledges closed to the ceiling with snipers but you didn’t see the Vagabond. Despite your better judgement James Ryan Haywood was the love of your life, He was your life line these days and your lover during the nights, yet you lived without any confirmation of relationship but when he tells you ‘I love you’ Every Night after you’ve shared each other physically you didn’t need it. You shake your mind clear and talk to a older Lady who gently holds your hand as she tells you of her youth with a smile on your face. When the women finally pulls away you realize the King pin had run off and left you in a crowd of people by yourself.

 

You manage to pull yourself out of the crowd for a quick glass of champagne when you feel a tap on your shoulder, turn you find a familiar man in a tux. “What is lovely lady like yourself doing alone this evening” His voice is deep yet you refrain from laughing as you say, “Why James it's been far too long” Ryan smiles and holds his hand out to you, “May I have this dance Miss Goodnight?” Placing you hand in his you return his smile with, “You may Mister Haywood.” He leads you to the dance floor and you calmly dance in each others arms, you feel calm and in bliss as he twirls you around the dance floor. He whispers in your ear, “The transactions are complete we’ll be able to leave soon as Geoff gives the signal.” You smile and whisper back “Good I hate doing this” Ryan chuckles and pulls you closer. You dance for a few more songs before you catch Geoff's eye and he gives you the signal and you whisper to Ryan before you separate and make your way to Geoff.  You gently grab his arm and follow him out of the building, once again your attacked by cameras but this time you slide into the car behind Geoff and smile when you notice a particular ginger women driving. “Takes us home Jack” Geoff says as he grabs a rag and wipes off all the makeup from his skin. “Do not get you skin on my seats Geoffrey ” the women smiles as she drives off. You kick off your heels and run your hands through your hair as Geoff slowly reveals all of his tattoos”This shits gross” He says tossing the rag back where he got it from you smile and say,”You have to dad or else we can’t steal anymore everyone will know its the noble billionaire breaking into the maze bank with his kids “ He chuckles and lays back next you you take off the expensive diamond necklace and drop it on floor and say” At least tonight went well” You lean forward for a glass of champagne when the glass shatters as bullets begin to burst through the limousine “The Fuck?!” you shout as Jack begins picking up speed. 

 

Looking out the back window you notice there were six men on motorcycles speeding after you. Geoff lifts the seat and hands you a shiny red marksman rifle with suppressor and says” You just had to open your mouth”  before taking his own automatic rifle as bullets fly around your car. Together, you shoot towards the men until you get frustrated and open the sunroof tearing your dress creating a long slit towards your right hip  stand up and begin firing at the drivers while Jack tries to get away from the assholes chasing your family car. Soon your down to one persistent goon and as you aim and pull the trigger you miss your shot as Jack swerves down the highway. You manage to shoot the gun out of his hand that was something you could use. You climb back into the cab and lay your gun down, Geoff whose fumbling with his phone trying to call for back up pays you no mind as you yank his pistol off his belt. You stand up again this time climbing out of the vehicle and climb  to the roof you hear Geoff yelling at you but ignore it and take a deep breath before jumping off and landing on the motorcycle shocking the driver. You hold the pistol to his head and growl in his ear” You wanna tell me who you work for or do you want me to blast your shitty little brains out. “ The man stutters and says “ Look my friend said to make sure we followed you and find out where Ramsey lived that's it i don't even know if he's alive that's all i know really. “ You sigh and say “ You ain’t joshin' me are ya kid?” The driver, who had tears streaming his face ,shakes his head and  you tell him to pull the bike towards the edge of the bridge:you can still see the limo as you push the guy off the bike and skillfully slid into the driver's seat. You race forward and see Geoff standing up through the sunroof just like you had done minutes ago “a bunch of Yankees pops” You yell making him smile as he held a glass of whiskey in your direction and said “ always a charmer kid” You laughed and speed up toward the Fakes penthouse. 

 

By the time you enter the building you find that Jack and Geoff still haven’t arrived and shoot the kingpin a quick text so he knew you were okay and were planning on getting some sleep.  Your bare feet make soft sounds on the floor as you walk to the elevator, it seemed to always take forever, you can hear the lads in the community living room playing videos games and opt not to bother them tonight and sneak to your apartment. You close the door behind you and when you turn around you are greeted by a almost intoxicating sight, The Vagabond clean faced had lost his tie and his jacket his shirt unbuttoned showing off his well toned chest. You smirk and fold your arms together and say,”Why mister Haywood to what do I owe for your presence.” He smiles and walks towards you wasting no time grabbing you by the waist and pulling you close in a deep kiss. You kiss back and wrap your arms around his neck, it isn’t long  after he grips the back of your dress with both hands and tear the dress in two, you help him by sliding the dress off and standing before him your bare flesh for him to see. He picks you up and quickly connects your lips as he carries you off to your bedroom for the rest of the night.

 

You wake up in the morning wrapped in your sheets alone, your body felt sticky and you felt like shit, holding your sheet around your frame as you get out of bed, you search around your apartment and find no traces of the man who shared your bed last night,and decide to take a shower to wash the previous nights sin off your skin. You can feel all your stress flow down the drain, literally washing all your guilt out of your hair, Your tears mix with the hot water. You loved him but you hated being left alone reminded you of what happened before Geoff. It hurt but it would go away it always did. After your shower you throw on a simple pair of black leggings, a large maroon sweater that hung on one shoulder showing your black bra strap, Putting on a pair of white fuzzy socks you walk to the community kitchen.  For once you are grateful for Gavin's’ stupid kettle you pour yourself a cup of tea and sit on the couch and begin watching a movie, a blanket over your legs in a empty penthouse. 

 

Your half way through your second movie when Gavin and Michael walk into the living room in with towels around their shoulders in swim trunks, “Hey loser”,Michael says flicking the side of your head. You smile and set you cup on the coffee table and stand up , “What are you losers doing?” Gavin smiles and pretend his towel is a scarf as he says, “We’re going to do some swimmy doos. Wanna join?”  You smile and giggle, “Alright come on I got some pool toys in my apartment.” You climb over the couch and team nice-dynamite follows you to your apartment, once there you point to where the toys are and run off to change. You let your hair down and change into a black halter top bikini with bottoms under a pair of Ripped jean shorts before running barefoot, You jump on Gavins back and smile as he spins you around, unaware of the angry gaze following your every move. He takes off running with you on his back and you both leave Michael to carry the toys. Gavin who is surprisingly strong when he wants to be manages to carry you up the stairs to the pool before dropping you or more like throwing you into the water, making you scream. You swim up and suck up a healthy lungful of oxygen as Michael stomps his way up to the pool area. Climbing out of the water you watch as Gavin gets tossed into the pool like a wet paper towel, you shake your hair out getting the jersey man wet as well. “You lazy fucks made me carry all the shit here” You smile and say,”Oh don’t be a baby Micheal you didn’t even get it all” He huffs and throws a pool tube at you, before you smile and run at him tackling him into the water. You smile and play in the water with them for what feels like hours without a care in the world before you get out of the water, Michael and Gavin spread out the pool items so they can dry while you steal Michael's towel and go inside. 

 

You have just finished drying your hair out when you make it to your apartment, opening the door you're greeted by a sight of the Vagabond paint smeared across angry  face. “Where were you?”, He growled, a confused look painted it self on your face, “I was swimming with Gavin and Michael. I've been here all day.” The look on Ryan's face actively scares you,but you hold strong as he stands up you back up to your table trying to pretend you were setting the towel down  instead of backing away. “Why wouldn't you tell me you were with them?” his voice is deep and frightening that it makes you stutter, “I-i didn't know you were h-home.” He grabs your arm and you scream in surprise, he isn’t being rough you were just surprised. “Maxx you can’t play games with me” You whimper and try to push his hand off of you. “ I’m not trying to do anything, We were just swimming.” It's very apparent that this wasn’t gonna end well , the Vagabond wasn’t one to be messed with and right now you were playing with fire even if you didn’t know it. Being this close to him you could smell the alcohol on his breath, like gasoline on a fire it burned and so was Ryan.  Where was the sweet man you loved what happened? “You should know better than to be around other men without me? “ You gulped and stuttered, before Ryan threw you to the ground,” I never thought you would be such a whore. I’m not sticking around for your excuses” You reach out for him tears streaming your face, “Ryan please I didn’t “ He cuts you off as he kicks your coffee table sending a vase of roses he had bought you only days before crashing to the ground. Your apartment is filled with the sound of glass shattering,” What Maxx? You didn’t meant to make a fool out of me! You didn’t mean to let another man touch what was mine!” His voice is loud and your worried someone will hear and come investigate what's going on you force yourself to your feet as you say,”Ryan It didn’t mean anything we were playing, just having fun.” Ryan grabs your shoulders and growls in your face, “ I thought you loved me Maxx” The alcohol on his breath burns your eyes, “You don’t love me and I don’t even love you” Its like you can physically feel your heart breaking so much you don’t even notice Ryan let you go and you’ve fallen to the floor on your own accord. “Don’t be silly Maxx No one will ever love you. “ He says as he slams your apartment door without so much as one last glance in your direction, and just like that he’s gone.

 

You sit on the floor as you body shakes, tears streaming your face, you sit there so long your once wet clothes dry and stick to your body before you finally pull yourself together and decide to take a shower. You strip out of your clothes and sit on the shower floor as hot water falls over your skin, warming your freezing body but not clearing your mind like it did earlier that day, you want to cry and scream but you had done enough of that. You couldn’t allow yourself to wallow in self pity, getting yourself together you get out of the shower. Drying off and dressing in a black long sleeve v-neck  and blue jean overall shorts You grabbed an empty box from your closet and begin running around your apartment collecting his things, anything that was his or had his face in it, you threw out clothes, photos, flowers, and even stuffed toys. The original box was well beyond full and soon you found yourself dropping the box outside Ryan's apartment before throwing the rest into a pile at his door and screaming, ”Fuck you Ryan!” before going to your apartment. You look at your now empty apartment and hold back tears you can hear Ryan stomping around and immediately lock your door and ran to your bedroom. You weren’t sure what was gonna happen but for now you were gonna stay in the your own space.


	2. feeling sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gonna be cute gonna be a little oh my god ish

You stayed in your apartment for a week before anyone came to check on you, luckily it was your mother, Jack, who was gracing your presence. Unluckily when she showed up you were puking your brains out in the kitchen sink burning a omelet in your small kitchen. Using her own key to get in Jack runs to your side and holds you thick hair back as you throw up until you can’t throw anything else up. Jack turns your stove off and throws the burnt eggy mess in the garbage can while you rinse out the sink. Leaning against the counter you thankfully take the cold bottle of water that Jack hands you from the fridge and rid the bile taste in your mouth. “Are you alright sweetie?” Her soft voice is relaxing and comforting as she rubs your back. You nod and sit down at your breakfast table and rub your face with your hands,”I’m fine probably just a stomach bug or something like that” Jack sits down next you and says, “I mean with Ryan leaving” You give her a look and say, “Me and Ryan are over I don’t care that he left me.” deep down it hurt because you had real feelings for the man and ended up hurt. Jack gently holds your hand as she says, “Honey Ryan left the Crew , I didn’t know he broke up with you.”, your chest hurts but your refused to cry anymore. You squeeze her hand and in a comforting voice, “I’m sure he’s fine besides were a big ol’ team mom there isn’t a damned thing the Fake AH Crew can’t do right?” you both smile and Jack stands up and kisses your head, “You’re right Maxx. How about I make you a real breakfast.” You nod and watch as Jack begins to make you a new omelet however once she pour the egg mixture in the now clean pan causes you to run back to the kitchen sink and empty whatever was left in your stomach. Jack holds your hair back again rubbing circles on your back before she helps you to your bed, “Maybe we should have something light today instead, you might have the stomach flu. I’ll tell your father and well get you all fixed up alright lovebug.”

You nod and curl up in your bed as Jack leaves the room, Walking back into your kitchen Jack she cleans up before he leaves your apartment. Searching the penthouse Jack finds Geoff in his office going through stacks of paper work with a glass of jack in his hand, she knocks lightly on his door gaining his attention before walking in. Geoff’s eyes light up as he see his lovely Wife and sets down his papers as she closes the door, “hey Jack what’s goin on babe?” Jack crosses her arms over her chest and sighs, “Our daughter is sick do you mind watching her while I run to the store?” Geoff stacks his papers and puts them in his desk for later, “Why would you even ask? You know I don’t mind, what’s going on with her?” He stands up and downs his glass of whiskey leaving the glass next to the bottle on a shelf. Jack smiles and says,”Just a stomach bug or something similar . She’s thrown up twice this morning and I don't think it is a great idea for her to be alone very long in case she need something and I don’t want to lads to bother her.” Geoff wraps his arms around the women as she lays her head on his chest wrapping her arms around his middle while he rests his chin on her head, he knew how worried Jack could get when any of their kids got sick. After all this time they were all their kids and Geoff knew Jack was hurting because her oldest son just left without so much as a goodbye now her only daughter was ill and Jacks heart felt heavy. She felt lucky to have Geoff’s help and love and Geoff was ready to do whatever was needed to be done for his children even sitting with them while they were sick. Jack kissed his cheek before stealing his car keys out of his pocket and taking off leaving Geoff to make his way to your apartment. He goes the community kitchen and gets things like crackers , ginger ale and a throw up bucket before heading to your apartment, once there he quietly makes his way into your room and sets up the items by your bed before you woke up and whined.

“Hey kiddo what’s going on?” Your body felt drained but you simply groaned and opened your blanket inviting him into your bed. Geoff sat next to you in bed your long hair splayed out over the pillow you placed in his lap, he gently pet your hair and turned on the television and started playing your favorite Disney movies. You couldn’t help the nostalgic feeling you got laying in bed with Geoff, It reminded you of when he took you in: That was before he met Jack. You were just a lonely little orphan running down the street being chased by strange men when you ran into a man in a suit with tattoos. You were shaking in fear as the man bent down and picked you up, his hands were warm and gentle and instantly you felt safe in his arms, hearing your asalent's reach you makes you hold onto the mans suit as tightly as possible. You hear a gun click and you feel guilty that you just got this innocent man killed,at least that's what you thought until you heard your assailant say “We're sorry mister Ramsey we didn’t mean anything” Then you feel the man nod before the sound of feet running begins to disappear. The man holding you shuffled for a second before he adjusted to look at your first little face. “Why hello there. Now just what are you doing here.” Tears fell down your little cheeks as you tell him about losing your parents and living on the streets and getting chased, He looks at you with sympathy not pity and offers to take care of you. You were scared for the first few weeks but eventually got used to it and this is how you and Geoff slept for months. Geoff met Jack a year later and she became your mom and Geoff's wife a year later. You had an amazing family and you gained brothers along the way, you had everything you needed and that was enough for you. “Hey Dad” you whisper drawing Geoff's attention from Mulan cutting off her hair. “Yeah bud?” he says brushing your hair out of your face. “I love you” You mumble barely loud enough for the older man to hear but enough to make him smile as he says,”Love you too kid”. You laid there for a few more minutes before you fell asleep in Geoff’s lap. 

When you wake up Geoff is snoring with his head against the wall and Moana playing on the television , your apartment smells amazing and you carefully climb out of bed to explore the scent. Your bare feet are quiet on the cold floor as you approach the kitchen where Jack is stirring a large pot of soup the smell is intoxicating and you smile,”Smells good mama” Jack points her spoon at you and says,”I know.” She always brought a smile to your face, Your stomach growled and Jack gave you a sympathetic look before grabbing a bowl and serving you some soup. Immediately you took a bite allowing the hot soup to fill your stomach, a knock on the door forces you to leave your nourishment, Opening the door you're greeted by four smiling faces. “Lads!” You shout before you get tackled to the floor. The rush causes Jack to go into helicopter mom mode, “Hey hey Get your asses together, Maxx is sick and we don’t need you to get sick too. “ you lay on the floor with them laughing until Jack huff's and begin playfully smacking you with her spoon. The lads whine and you giggle getting up and moving back towards your soup, “We smelt something good and we wanted to know what the fuck was so good.” Michael says sitting next to you on a barstool. Jack serves everyone a bowl of soup and is delighted when the lads enjoy her cooking, she's making two more bowls when Geoff sneaks into the kitchen half awake and wraps his arms around her. “Hey” Geoff mumbles boring his face in her hair,Jack smiles and turns allowing him to capture her lips before they both pull away as you,ray and Michael take gag making Jeremy and Gavin giggle. “Nothings grosser than seeing mom and dad make out at the dinner table” you remark sipping your soup from the bowl, Geoff smirks and turns to face you and the Lads,"Glad to know you're feeling better runt” You smile back before Michael leans over to Gavin and says, “Hey Gav you wanna know what's grosser than Jack and Geoff kissing?” Gavin in his innocence looks wide eyed and curious “What Michael?” Michael turns and Farts in Gavin's direction laughing like an idiot as Gavin runs off screaming “Michael!” he makes it to your living room before he hunches over and falls to the floor. You laugh at first until you catch the smell and suddenly things aren't funny anymore, Your stomach does a full 360° before you run to the kitchen sink and throw up the little bit of soup you ingested. Your throat burns but Geoff holds your hair and runs circles on your back while you feel miserable. The lads watch as you stand back up wiping your mouth with a paper towel before leaning against Geoff, again you feel drained like your whole life force was just sucked out of you. The lads look at each other almost as if formulating a plan together before all running out of your apartment, you share a confused look with your adoptive parents before Geoff takes you to lay on your couch. You sit down and Jack covers your legs with a blanket, you can hear muffled ‘fucks’ and sounds of people stumbling and dropping heavy things, before your apartment door is slammed open reveal Jeremy with armfuls of pillows and blankets, “We're back bitches!” You can't help but laugh watching the lads come in with two mattresses and a shit load of blankets and pillows, “what's going on here?” Jack says as Geoff sits between you and her on the long couch. Ray drops a mattress and yells, “Slumber party!”, you smile as Jack shakes her head. You watch the lads set up a giant sleeping arrangement and decide to stay on the couch at night, your parental units make sure you have everything you need before the retire to their own bed. The rest of the night is spent playing games with the lads and ultimately watching a movie that puts everyone to sleep.

For the next two weeks that's pretty much what your life is like, you can barely stomach anything that smells weird so Jack forces you to go to the doctor. That's how you ended up sitting on a paper cover pouting as Micheal sat in a chair watching you, someone had to go with you and that lads all ran when Jack told them and Michael's sad drunk ass was the only one who was left with his head on the dining room table surrounded by four loko cans. “This is stupid, It’s just a stomach ache.” You growl after the nurse walks out of the room with your blood samples, Michael groans leaning back in his chair and says,”Maxx You’ve been throwing up for like two weeks. It could be a virus or something, you’ll get over it.” You kicked your white converse at him playfully as he draws a bear on your already drawn on faded blue jeans. After twenty minutes, the doctor comes into the room with a clipboard in hand and smiles at you,”So am i gonna die doc?”you joke. He smiles and says, “Miss Goodnight It’s not uncommon for me to deliver such news, even more uncommon to deliver it to two people than just one.” You and Michael look at each other almost as if wondering if the doctor was a nutcase. “What do you mean dude?” You say thoroughly confused. The doctor smiles and says, “Congratulations Ms.Goodnight. your pregnant!” The room is suddenly spinning and you hold your head in your hands as Michael stutters trying to understand. The doctor tells you to make another appointment upfront when you were ready and wrote you a prescription to make things a bit better. 

The walk out of the office was a blur and your not even sure how you ended up in the chrome adder , Tears well in your eyes as you stare out the window. You find yourself outside the building suddenly taken out of you sad mind as Michael gently holds your hand. You turn to him completely red faced and force yourself to say, “What am I gonna do Michael?”He brushes the hair out of your face and softly sighs, “Look Maxx I’m not sure what is gonna happen but I can tell you right now that your not going to do this alone. I may not be Ryan Haywood but I will help you however possible. I will go with you to doctors appointments, we can go shopping for whatever you need, I’ll even go to lame ass class.” You can't help but laugh and wipe your eyes saying “Its lamaze class.” He gives you a soft smile and rubs his thumb over your hand as he says, “And if you decide you don’t want this then I’ll be by your side then too.” You glance down at your stomach and think after all the pain you felt of him leaving this would be the one thing that would stay, you couldn’t give it up not yet maybe in eighteen years. You give Michael a big smile as you say “ Well I suppose we have to tell everyone about the new crew member.” Michael lets out a hearty laugh and starts up the sport car driving on home. 

 

The Elevator ride up to the penthouse makes you dizzy so much so that you have to lean on Michael to keep yourself up right. Once the door opens the slightly taller man helps you to the community living room to lay down, once down he runs his fingers softly through your hair helping you relax before the room if full of the rest of the crew members. “How are you kid? You gonna die on us?”Geoff jokes as he sits by your feet, you can’t help but smile and say, “No pop I’m fine” Jack frowns it is obvious to her that your not telling them something,” What else?” Her voice is deep and you look at Michael who refuses to look at Jack, You sigh and Sit up and Lean against Geoff and motion for him to come closer so you can whisper in his ear. The lads look at each other confused and Jacks face softens in concern. You whisper in Geoff's ear about the news and you watch the older man's eyes light up as he jumps to his feet. “Really?” He says as you stand on your knees on the couch, “Your not fucking with me?” You shake your head and he wraps his arms around you picking you up and spinning you around, His excitement is contagious as his smile and you can’t help but feel excited too. Jack confused and slightly impatient quickly grabs the attention of the room, “Excuse me you gonna fill the rest of us in?” Geoff puts you down and quickly picks up Jack who yells his name in surprise before Geoff shouts,”I’m gonna be a Grandpa!” The tone of the room is split While you and Geoff radiate in happiness the rest of the crew is conflicted. Geoff puts Jack down and returns his attention to you telling to sit down and not overexert yourself, holding your hand gently. 

Jack is the first to break the ice between everyone, “It’s Ryan’s isn’t it?” the excitement suddenly dies down as you no, “Yeah it is and I’ll try to contact him to let him know but.” You look down sadly placing your right hand on your stomach” I’m not holding my breath” Michael is the next to speak:”Are you gonna keep it? Because if so the little shits’ gonna call me ‘Uncle Mogar’.” You smile tears of happiness in your eyes and nod before Gavin shout in excitement, Ray the Next by saying” If you ‘Uncle Mogar’ We’re uncles: “ X-ray and Vav”!’ You smile and agree immediately. Jack sighs and says,”We don’t have much time, We have to schedule your doctors appointments, Build a nursery of course, You not gonna fit in your clothes for much longer so some maternity clothes are in order..” You allow her to run on as you notice Michael staring at you a smile painted on his face, it makes you blush and you give him a soft wink before returning to the excitement in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

You were miserable, It’s been six weeks since you found out you were pregnant and you already were over pregnancy. Geoff decided to take out Ryan’s entire apartment to have it renovated as a place for the baby as well as the rest of the crew, They built a door to your room in less than a day and were almost done with the construction which you were grateful for. You could literally smell everything and leaving the penthouse made you head spin. You left your apartment exhausted wearing a simple pair of sleep pants and a white long sleeve shirt with a splitting headache, You lay your head on the community kitchen bar after setting in a bar stool Jack who had just finished making breakfast gives you a pitiful smile, placing a plate of fruit and a glass of water in front of you. “Oh come on now it’ll be fine” she comes behind you and pulls half your hair up and fasten it with a white bow before kissing your head softly. “Ya know what Pregnancy is Bullshit Jack and I'm not even halfway through it.” Washing dishes she sighs” Have you tried to contact him yet?” You try to ignore her question by shoving melon and strawberries in your mouth, You had tried calling him but he didn't answer. Geoff Pulled all heists for the next year since they were now short two people, so you didn’t really have anyway of busying yourself so you wouldn’t think about it. You nod softly making the older women sigh before she dried her hands and says, “Well I guess it doesn’t matter anymore. At least your not all alone, The boys should be home soon the left late last night and said they would be back today so why don’t we go to the beach later. We could have some fun today you shouldn’t be kept up in her all damn day anyway.” You smile and finish your breakfast watching as Jack begins making Sandwiches for later on in the day. 

After breakfast you decide to lay down for a bit fatigue and once in bed you rub your hands over your stomach,You were gonna have a baby without a father but a bunch of uncles and grandparents. You wondered if you were gonna have a boy or have a girl? Nether the less you were going to have a baby and you were going to be okay: however you had to be more careful soon you wouldn’t be able to jump from cars or get in shootouts. Hell soon you wouldn’t be able to climb in Jeremy's monster truck, You laid on your back rubbing the little bit of your belly, that was already showing Jack was right you already have a hard time with putting on some of your jeans. “Can you hear me in there?’ You ask unsure if whoever inside you could actually hear you, “ I’m sorry about bringing you into this, I never thought of having kids before, but I don’t think i could not have you.” You felt a spark of happiness and smiles “I want you to know that I already Love you and when you get out that you will be loved by many many people.” You entertained the thought of taking a nap but the sound of the construction pushed that thought away when you were nearly asleep. You get out of bed and decide to go for a walk, You change out of your lounge wear and Put on a pair of ripped black jeans that fit you barely and a large dark red Long sleeve shirt with a simple pair of white converse. You walk out with a pistol tucked into the waistband of your Jean's your thick hair curly and wild under a white beanie and wrap a matching scarf around your neck you leave the penthouse and forced yourself to stand upright as you walk out of the building.

The air is getting cooler your not sure why Jack would want to go the beach on such a chilly day , you walk down the street with no real idea of destination. The fresh air is crisp and makes your cheeks cold but you don’t mind, your steps make soft sounds on the sidewalk as the wind blows your hair around you. The winter months were coming soon and you hoped you had your baby in the summer so you could have pool parties for their birthday, your mind begin to fantasize about all the things you wanted to do with your baby. You had a bit of belly but you weren’t actually showing too much that couldn’t be hidden by a shirt but there was a life in there and that made you happy. You had reached out for Ryan and received no sort of response for the last month , it made you wonder if he would even want to be apart of this child’s life. You had spent plenty of time with The Lads, specifically Michael, he was more than helpful to you. Michael had been to every doctor’s appointment and sonogram since you had found out you were pregnant and helped you look for nursery items and it was surprising how domestic he behaved when it was just you around. Michael was wild and rampant around the rest of the Lads especially Gavin but with you michael would hold you hair while you threw up in the mornings, and make you things that fit into your crazy pregnancy diet. He even made sure you exercise everyday despite your protests.You couldn’t deny your growing attraction to the Jones man, especially during the night he shared your bed to make sure you were okay. Michael had known just how hard it hit you when you found out about your pregnancy even more so knowing the baby’s father was absent. The first few nights he stayed with you and held you while you cried over him until you both had had enough of tears. Now he stayed with your more for comfort and you realized just how warm he made your bed especially last night the first time he was busy working with Geoff instead of staying in bed with you. He was so endearing towards you unlike your past lover and you honestly felt like a rope in tug-of-war. You sighed and pushed your thoughts away as you realize your in a part of town you weren’t familiar with, you unbuckled your holster allowing easier access to your gun just incase as you turned around and tried to retrace your steps back home.

You mentally frowned as you heard steps behind you, at first you tried to pass it off until they became to consistent with them behind you. You begin to analyze the steps, heavy foot fall meaning someone larger than you, the distance between steps means someone of great height, They wound fit the form of someone in a offensive tackle position in football, minded they weren’t so stupid to follow you so loudly. You don’t change your stride and listen for any changes in your shadow, it isn’t long for them to hasten their pace. You begin to hasten yours as well just because you had a weapon on you weren’t in any shape to fight at the moment and your weren’t going to risk anything. The man followings you grunted as he picked up speed, you ran as fast as your could but your asilent was right on your tail you turn and round around a corner and run down an alley, You just had to get away so you could avoid confrontation. You ran through a Maze of buildings getting lost in the alleyways, soon your lungs burned and the man was right there behind you almost within arms reach when trips lightly giving you just enough space to get away you turn and find yourself at a wall. “Shit” you whisper as you turn and are faced with a wall of a man. 

He wields a knife and from your observations it is a switchblade probably about 4 inches long sans the handle, you pressed your back to the wall your hand creeping down towards your gun. “You should leave okay if you leave now everything will be okay I promise.” You said glaring at the man who responds with a deep laugh “Sweetheart I'll leave when I'm done with you”. Just as your hand touches your gun the man shot clean through his head the exit bullet barely flying over your head embedding itself into brick walls behind you. You raise your gun and come face to face with the Vagabond. “Ryan” you whisper you stare into the deep abysmal eyes of his skull mask. He turns around and walks down the alleyway, you take a moment to catch your breath before sprinting after him screaming his name. You reach out to touch his jacket when he spins around pointing a pistol in your face making you gas and abruptly stop. “I've been trying to get a hold of you” you force out breathlessly. You watch as he slides the mask off his face rain begins to drizzle down on your face as he speaks.“Maxx we have nothing left between us.”you feel your stomach knot as he says, “absolutely nothing. There are no words and nothing you can say will make me come back.” Tears feel your eyes as you struggle to say, “But Ryan I’m-” before he cuts you off “Nothing you're nothing to me.” Your legs begin shake before you fall to the ground, Ryan stands over you and simply says, “Move on Maxx and leave me alone.” His footsteps begin to trail off he walks away, the rain causes your hair to stick to your face and once you can no longer here his steps you place your hand on your stomach and allow tears to mix with the cold rain. You eventually stand to your feet and begin walking home the rain drenching your clothes and by the time you make it back to the Pentagon house you're so wet your leaving a trail of water behind you when you leave the elevator. 

“Maxx!”,someone shouts before your enveloped by warm arms. It takes you a moment to hug back and bury your face in their shoulder, the smell like gunpowder and red bull and you recognize Michael and tighten your arms around him biting back tears. Michael says nothing as he picks you up bridal style and carries you to you apartment. Tears silently slide down your cheeks as he sets you on the bathroom counter and turns on your bathtub. He wipes your tears off your cheeks with his thumb and says “What happened?” his voice isn't demanding or rough it's full of concern. You shiver but nod “I was going to go for a walk and someone was chasing me. I didn’t want to get in a confrontation because of the baby. I ran and got cornered as I was about to pull my gun on him, he was shot.” You gulp down the lump that formed in your throat and your eyes burn as you force out your next words “The Vagabond was there and I tried so hard to tell him about the baby and h-he said I was nothing and to leave him alone.” Michael sighs and begins taking off your wet shoes and turning off the water to the tub, you take off your beanie scarf and Michael runs his hand through your wet hair, his eyes gazing into your own eyes. You’re not sure who leaned in first but next thing you know your lips were pressed against each other, a deep blush creeps across your face and you gently place your arms on his shoulders as he wraps his around your waist. 

You both pull away before things can go any further and Michael blushes softly before saying “ I’m sorry I’m not entirely sure what just happened.” You smile softly and say, “Neither am I but I didn’t exactly hate it.” This seemed to calm Michaels’ nerves enough for him to gently cup your face and say “ Maxx I know I haven’t been your best friend these last few years but I just can’t stand to see you in so much fucking pain over some stupid guy.” You can see the mixed emotions in his eyes and you feel sick to your stomach seeing the turmoil he is facing and knowing it is because you allowed him to stick around you. “Michael It’s just that I worry about my child and I’m sorry you’re all caught up in this mess. You don’t have to be Michael I can do this on my own you can still be the crazy uncle mog-” Michael cuts you off with a kiss and you blush darker. “ What the fuck are you talking about I’m not going anywhere stupid.” He says pressing his head against yours, “ Look stupid why don’t you warm up and I’ll bring you stuff.” All you can do is nod as he walks out closing the door behind him, suddenly you realize just how cold you really are and quick strip down and get into the hot bath. You are very thankful for Michael and yet your still were conflicted, the ginger man has just kissed you twice in less than an hour.

You raise your hand to your lips and you still feel a tingling sensation, kissing him was much different than Ryan, it left much to much to be imagined. Where did this put you with him? Were you going to try for a relationship or was this just a one time thing? Did you want to kiss him again? Maybe.

You stayed in the water until you felt sufficiently warm and clean, You felt better overall thoroughly confused but not to the extent of it being a bother. You drain the water and wrap a large fluffy red towel around you before stepping out of the bathroom; Your house is warm and smells of pumpkin, Michael must’ve lit your candles. You walk to your bed room and find Michael has set out some clothes for you, You smile and dry off before dressing. When your finished your hair is wrapped in your towel and your wearing a pair of leggings and one of Michael's shirts. You’d become accustomed to stealing the lads and occasionally Geoff's shirts and wearing them around the penthouse. You really wanted to just go to sleep but you couldn’t keep what happened earlier a secret from the crew, it wouldn’t be right. You walk out of your apartment into the group area where you find everyone in the kitchen and dining area. The lads were all sat around the dining table with Geoff talking about their heist and Jack was in the kitchen finishing up supper. You slide next to her and help her finish your stomach growled when the smell of her cooking hit your nose, you supposed you were gone long than you had thought. A glance out the large window in the dining room confirmed your suspension when you saw the dark night sky as you set a stack of plates on the table. The sound immediately grasped the lads attention as they jumped up in a attempt to coddle you, “ Maxx you're not supposed lift heavy things in your condition.” Jeremy says as the rest of the lads quickly grab the other dishes for the table. Geoff guides you to sit in a chair next to him as the lads set the table, “ Guys I’m fine, I don’t see what all the fuss is about.” you say as jack sits next to you pushing your hair out of your face. Her soft voice is comforting and your not sure why you need it but you feel like you do,” Honey You had a hard day and we don’t want you to be stressed’ You take a deep breath and bite your tongue sending a glare to Michael who seemed unapologetic as he set a glass of ice water in front of you on the table. 

Dinner goes by smoothly Jack made one of your favorite dishes and you enjoyed a fun family dinner but something still held in the air everyone was stepping around you in a conversation. As the lads are clearing off the table you take a deep breath and turn your attention to geoff as you bluntly say, “Ryan doesn’t want this baby.” There’s a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking, you look down at your hands resting on the table, you can feel their eyes on you. Everyone is silent and it’s almost too much for you to take so you stand up not meeting anyone's eyes . “ It’s whatever, He’s fucking stupid anyways” You walk away leaving them astonished. You return to your room and lay in your bed your stomach twists and turns but you refuse to cry.

It takes a minute for everyone to recollect themselves but the Lads clean up the broken glass from the floor while jack sit at the table holding each others hands. “I guess she told him Geoff.” Jack says her word suffocating herself. The kingpin nods running his fingers over his lovers, “I think there’s something wrong with Ryan.” He looks at the Lads who are cleaning the kitchen, “ I always let you boys have freedom outside of the crew. I never had any problems with you guys doing your own things, still don’t. I know The Vagabond had a lot going on. I think he is in some deep shit and don’t want us to be involved. Although I would appreciate his honesty about what's going on rather than sit back and watch him hurt Maxx.” Michael slams his fists on the counter and says, “That is bullshit. We do shit together no matter the cost.” Michael begins to walk out of the kitchen leaving the rest of the crew in shock as he says, “ The Vagabonds a coward.” Everyone retired for the night thoroughly confused, hurt, and angry. You recall Michael sliding into bed with you wrapping his strong arms around you and kisses your forehead before you fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
